


Les Liaisons Dangereuses (Dangerous Relationships), August 1978

by BobbyCrocker101



Category: Kojak (TV 1973)
Genre: 1970s, Adult Shops, Detectives, Gen, Manhattan South, Massage Parlours, NYPD, New York City, Pornography, Prostitutes, Sex Shops, homicides, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbyCrocker101/pseuds/BobbyCrocker101
Summary: While investigating a brutal daylight murder that occurred in an alley behind an adult book store Bobby Crocker discovers that the lieutenant's girlfriend is working as a prostitute for a crazed gangster.This is an original story set in August 1978.Feedback welcome





	Les Liaisons Dangereuses (Dangerous Relationships), August 1978

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me; I'm just playing with them for a while before putting them back in their box. No money is being, or will be made from this story.
> 
> I was 15 in September 1973 when "Kojak" first aired, and had other things to do. Now I'm retired I’ve finally watched this wonderful old TV show for the first time. I’m from the UK and have never visited the US, but have made use of the internet to gain information about the NYPD and the city of New York. I apologise in advance for any language confusion.
> 
> In the Season 2 episode “Nursemaid” (1974) Crocker’s ID shows him to have been born in 1943 which would make him 35 in 1978, but because he's occasionally referred to as being very young and is often called "Kid" or "Junior", my version of him was born in 1951 which makes him 27 in this story, and since little is known about his back story I've made up my own version.
> 
> Original characters: Jennifer Ingram, ‘Swampy’ Bligh, Charlie, Harry Levinson, Frank Delaney, Olivia Delaney, Lenny Costa, Chief Decker
> 
> Spoilers: None, although a familiarity with the show would be useful
> 
> Enjoy!

It was early evening at the precinct and most of the First Watch was finishing for the day and heading home. Lieutenant Theo Kojak and 'his man' Detective Robert 'Bobby' Crocker were due in court the following morning and the two men were currently in the lieutenant’s office getting their paperwork organised. There was a knock at the door and the most beautiful woman Bobby had ever seen glided into the room.

“You ready to go Theo?” she purred. She looked at Bobby and gave him a dazzling smile. “Hi, I’m Jennifer Ingram,” the woman held out her hand and introduced herself. Bobby smiled back totally mesmerised. The lieutenant could certainly pick them he decided. If only HE were as lucky. The world seemed to stand still and the moment was only broken by the lieutenant slapping him and yelling at him to ‘knock it off’. Bobby came back to himself and cleared his throat.

“Well I’ll see you in the morning lieutenant,” he replied as he turned to leave, “Miss Ingram.”

“He’s cute!” she commented as Bobby headed out of the squad room.

“Oh, so you’re looking at him because I’m not enough for you, is that it?” Kojak asked sarcastically. “Besides he’s too old for you!” Jennifer smiled.

****

“Any Manhattan South units in the vicinity of Broome Street,” the dispatcher began, “we have a report of a possible assault in progress in the alley behind the Purple Passion Adult Book Store K.” 

“That’s close by,” Kojak commented to Bobby as they drove along Bowery on their way back to the precinct from the Criminal Court. He picked up the radio “Unit 723 responding. Be advised we are in plain clothes K.”

“Roger 723 K.” the dispatcher replied, informing the lieutenant that a squad car was also en route. 

Arriving at the scene they saw two men standing over another lying on the ground. Seeing the approaching car the two men made a run for it. Kojak dropped Bobby off at the scene and chased after one of the men in the car, but lost him when he ran into the crowded street at the end of the alley. Bobby chased the other man on foot, but he also got away when he ran into a busy shop. They both returned to the scene of the crime empty handed and Bobby knelt down beside the fallen man. He was dead.

“It’s ‘Swampy’,” Bobby began. Kojak didn’t need to guess the reason for the man’s nickname; even from where HE was standing he could smell the man. His informants may be mostly prostitutes but at least they smelt nice. Crocker's tended to come from among the city’s homeless community; a community with which the young man was all too familiar. They reminded him of Sherlock Holmes’ ‘Irregulars’: street people who wandered the city by day and night unnoticed except by those who, like Crocker, knew where to look. 

“I don’t think he’s going to be much of a witness,” Kojak commented. Bobby looked up and glared at him, and then nodded sadly.

“Hiya Crocker!” A cheerful voice called out from behind the two detectives. “Is ‘Swampy’ going to be alright?” Bobby stood up and Kojak watched as his detective walked over to talk to an unshaven man wearing a tatty tweed suit. 

“’ Swampy’s dead Charlie,” he tried to explain. The other man began to get upset.

“No, no, no,” he began, “an hour from now we’re going out to dinner at the Mission.”

“Charlie,” Bobby repeated gently, “he’s DEAD.”

“But today’s special is creamed tuna!" Charlie began to cry. Kojak stood by and watched impressed as Bobby patiently explained to Charlie that his best friend was no longer alive. A lot of the time the young man was loud and noisy, but he'd guessed years ago that it was an act: something Bobby did in order to fit in; but at times like this the kid could show amazing gentleness. 

“Come away Charlie,” Bobby spoke softly, “it’ll be OK, come over here with me.” Bobby led the man away from his dead friend and over to a quiet space by the wall. “Now, did you see what happened?” he asked.

“Well sort of,” Charlie replied. “I was standing over there,” he pointed to the back of the book store,” waiting for ‘Swampy’ to finish work.” At that moment the squad car arrived and two uniformed officers stepped out. Kojak walked over and ordered them to call for the Coroner’s wagon.

“Yeah? Where did he work, at the book store?” Bobby asked.

“He sweeps up and cleans the bathroom,” Charlie replied. Kojak noticed the door at the rear of the shop had opened and a familiar well-dressed man had come outside and was standing on the step watching what was going on: Harry Levinson, “then he came out and these two guys jumped him.” Kojak watched as the well-dressed man disappeared back into the shop.

“Do you have any idea why anyone would want to hurt ‘Swampy’?” Kojak asked.

“Who’d want to hurt US?” Charlie wailed. Who indeed Kojak thought, “What can WE ever do? We’re NOTHING!” The man was getting more upset. 

“It’s OK. You wait right here OK?” Bobby replied. He walked over to the taller of the two patrol officers. “Make sure he’s OK before you leave, oh and get him over to the Mission.” 

“Sure thing Bobby,” the officer replied.

“Did you get anything?” Kojak asked.

“Yeah, ‘Swampy’ was an independently wealthy man of leisure who cleaned toilets as a hobby,” Bobby replied sarcastically, and then he apologised for his attitude. The two men headed into the shop via the rear entrance. 

“Hi fellas! What can I do for you?” the well-dressed man they'd seen earlier began.

“Cut it out Harry; he’s dead.” Kojak replied. The man shrugged and began to walk away. Bobby followed, grabbed him by his tie and pulled him back.

“Who were the men who jumped ‘Swampy’? Bobby demanded.

“Crocker!” Kojak warned.

“I don’t know!” Harry replied. “Just a couple of guys who came in here goofing off: picking stuff up, throwing it around; you know! So ‘Swampy’ chased them out with his broom.” 

“Oh, so you want us to believe that because ‘Swampy’ chased these two guys with a broom that they went out there and waited for him and beat him to death!” Bobby replied angrily.

“Well they were really strange people; I mean they had weird eyes,” Harry replied.

“Would you be able to recognise these 'really strange people', if you saw them again Harry?” Kojak asked lighting a cigarette.

“What about the people with the weird eyes Harry?” Bobby echoed.

“I don’t know nothin’, nothin’. I wouldn’t recognise no-one,” Harry replied. “What are you getting so worked up for? ‘Swampy’ was nothin’ but an old wino. I mean WHO cares if he lives or dies?” Kojak watched Bobby’s expression which had turned hard.

“Look in the mirror sometime Harry,” Bobby replied menacingly; “and ask yourself the same question.” With that the two detectives turned and left the shop.

****

The following morning Bobby was sitting in his car outside his apartment building waiting for Stavros, and rubbing his right shoulder which for some reason was aching. The lieutenant had ordered them to go out and question any potential witnesses to the previous day’s homicide. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity Stavros finally showed up, complete with what looked like his breakfast. He got into the car and immediately began eating. Bobby looked on in disgust.

“Just don’t drop any of that grape jelly over my seats.” He began as they drove off.

“Boysenberry, ” Stavros corrected.

“What?” Bobby asked.

“Boysenberry jelly,” Stavros repeated.

“Boysenberry jelly,” Bobby echoed. They were driving along the Bowery when the radio came to life.

“Any Manhattan South units in the vicinity of Broome Street: we have reports of a possible disturbance in progress at the rear of the Happy Spa Massage Parlour K.” Stavros picked up the radio with his free hand.

“This is 747; we’re in the area and responding. Please be advised we are in plain clothes K.”

Roger 747 K,” the dispatcher replied. Bobby put his foot down while Stavros battled with the radio, the roof light, the switch for the siren and his breakfast.

“HEY!” Stavros suddenly shouted causing Bobby to hit the brake.

“What!” Bobby shouted back.

“Good morning!” Stavros replied laughing. Bobby raised his eyebrows and then smiled.

“Good morning.” He replied.

****

They arrived at the scene of the disturbance in time to see a couple of medics loading a stretcher into the back of an ambulance. Bobby parked the car and the two men walked over to the other vehicle.

“Hey hold it a second,” he showed his badge to the medics; “let me take a look.” He climbed into the ambulance, “It’s Harry Levinson. What happened?”

“Someone worked him over pretty good,” the medic replied; “he’s got a concussion; how bad we don’t know yet.” Bobby thanked the man. The ambulance headed off in the direction of the nearest hospital

“This is getting to be a habit round here,” he remarked.

“Oh you noticed.” Stavros replied. He turned sharply and almost knocked into a wino. “Excuse me,” Stavros spoke and tried to walk round the man, but he wouldn’t budge. Instead he handed the large detective a piece of paper and pointed down the street.

“What’s that?” Bobby asked as Stavros looked at the piece of paper.

“Just what I need,” Stavros read the writing; “This entitles the bearer to one free bag of chestnuts.” He pointed down the street to a food vendor. “Lenny.” They headed off down the street.

“Hey what’s wrong with your shoulder?” Stavros asked as they walked. He’d noticed the other man rubbing his right shoulder as they’d driven through town.

“It’s nothing. I probably just slept awkwardly.” Bobby replied. Stavros smirked.

“On my own!” Bobby added sharply.

****

“Hey Lenny, what’s going on?” Stavros asked. 

“I was going to ask you the SAME question,” Lenny replied as he prepared to cook a fresh batch of chestnuts.

“Like, who’s messing up the streets?” Bobby replied.

“Hey Crocker: These are real good people down here!” Lenny replied. “They take care of their own; they don’t bring you no trouble!”

“Up til now,” Bobby replied. “You know who killed ‘Swampy’?”

“They didn’t want to kill him,” Lenny replied, “they just wanted to show a little muscle.”

“Like with Harry,” Bobby replied.

“They want his shop,” Lenny continued. “They want ALL the shops down here: book stores, peep shows, ‘rub downs’; everything.”

“Who’s ‘they’? Stavros asked.

“’They’ are a ‘dude’ named Frank Delaney and his mother.”

“His mother?” Bobby commented.

“Yeah,” Lenny continued. “Arrived here a couple of months ago from Cincinnati. The Syndicate said if Delaney could get the territory they would make him their main man here.”

“Yeah; but his MOTHER?” Bobby queried.

“Take it easy Crocker!” Lenny replied.

“So where can we find this heart-warming team?” Bobby asked.

“Aphrodite Massage Parlour,” Lenny replied giving the two detectives a bag of chestnuts each. They thanked him and headed back to the car.

****

Entering the massage parlour the two detectives were met by a sea of blue; blue walls, blue carpets, blue furniture. Even the attractive blonde at the reception desk was wearing blue. She looked up and smiled at them.

“Hello,” she began, “nice massage today to relieve all the anxiety and tension?”

“Just Mr Delaney.” Bobby replied.

“Who?” the girl asked: The two men showed her their badges.

“Police,” Bobby informed her. Stavros walked over to a door across the room. He opened it and looked through.

“Bobby,” he called over. The two men went through the door and found themselves in a corridor. Two bodyguards were standing outside a door half-way along. A female voice spoke,

“Show the gentlemen in.” They entered the room and were met with a sea of red; red carpet, red wall paper, red furniture. Bobby absently wondered if he’d get out of the place without getting a migraine to add to his aching shoulder. Over by the window was a large desk; a man in his fifties was seated while behind him stood a tall white-haired lady probably in her seventies, but trying to look younger with her heavy makeup and jewellry. She smiled at them in greeting.

“You’re police officers?” She asked. “Is that correct?"

“That’s correct,” Bobby replied. The blonde out at the reception desk had obviously alerted her employer to their presence. 

“What can we do for you?” she asked. She looked lovingly at her son, “Oh they seem like such nice boys don’t they Frank?”

“This must be ‘Mom’,” Stavros began.

“You think?” Bobby replied sarcastically

“Yeah,” Delaney replied. “Mom I’d like you to meet…

“Detective Robert Crocker,” Bobby replied, shaking the small hand that was being offered to him. Normally he wouldn’t have given his first name, but Delaney and his mother were playing nice, so he decided he’d play nice too; for now.

“Detective Demosthenes Stavros,” the other man replied, also shaking the woman’s hand.

“Robert, Demosthenes, this is Mrs Delaney, my mother.” Delaney replied. The woman smiled.

“But you MUST call me Olivia!” she replied. She put her hand into a large glass container, “would you like some hard candy?” she offered.

“Thank you, no,” Bobby replied. Stavros shook his head. “Look… Olivia,” Bobby began, “word on the street is that you and your ‘little boy’ here had Harry Levinson roughed up and you killed ‘Swampy’ Bligh.” Frank Delaney jumped to his feet, pulling himself free of his mother who had been holding his hand.

“Hey!” 

“Now, now Frank; there’s no need to get into a temper,” Mrs Delaney soothed. “It’s all a misunderstanding.” She looked at Bobby and Stavros. “I don’t think you boys know where you are. This is Delaney Enterprises: Novelties, Tricks and Puzzles.” She picked a small item up from her son’s desk and blew it. It made a sound like a bird. “Here, take it, put it in your pocket,” she offered, shoving the toy into Stavros’ jacket pocket. “Consider it a souvenir from Delaney’s Tricks and Puzzles.” She moved to stand behind her son. “This is a legitimate business.”

“Does that include the massage parlour outside?” Bobby asked.

“What’s wrong with THAT?” she replied. “Good clean fun; it helps pay the rent.” She reached over and picking up a ledger opened it. “I’ll show you how legitimate we are. I do the books, see? Look,” she invited. The two detectives looked at the columns of entries. They seemed alright, but then neither of them was an expert in book-keeping. The two men nodded and she closed the ledger. 

“Oh well, we’ll be around,” Stavros said as the two men turned to leave.

“Good,” Mrs Delaney replied, “we’ve been asking for police protection. You seem like such nice boys.” The two detectives cleared their throats and made their way back to the reception area. There was no sign of the attractive blonde. Stavros was playing with the novelty whistle.

“Hey, you know something. Maybe that blonde chick can do something about your shoulder,” he began. Bobby smiled.

“Yeah, maybe she can.” He replied grinning. 

“I’ll go and wait in the car,” Stavros replied. Bobby nodded and then went in search of the receptionist. Behind her desk was another door. Opening it he discovered another corridor; this time decorated in all shades of pink. He heard a giggle from behind a curtain to his right and pulling it slightly open peeped inside. What he saw shocked him. There dressed in next to nothing was Jennifer Ingram and with her was Steve Decker, the Chief of Detectives. He quickly closed the curtain and turning walked back through the reception area and back outside to the car, his shoulder forgotten. 

****

Back at the precinct Bobby tried to get on with his work, but images of Jennifer and the Chief kept coming unbidden into his mind. He knew he should tell someone, but he didn’t want to cause the lieutenant any pain; the man was a good friend and he’d seemed so happy since he’d met Jennifer; at least he hadn’t lost his temper quite so often. But he ought to be told. The last thing Bobby wanted was to see Kojak humiliated. Picking up his jacket he headed into the lieutenant's office. 

“Make it fast Crocker,” Kojak began as he finished buttoning his shirt and started putting on a fresh tie. “What do you want?” What did he want? What did he want? He wanted to warn his mentor and friend that he was being made a fool of, that his girlfriend was some kind of hooker who counted the Chief of Detectives among her customers, yet somehow he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

“Nothing, I just came to say I’m off home.” Bobby replied. “What are YOU doing?”

“I’m going out, that’s what’s I'M doing, and I’m late!” Kojak replied.

“Jennifer?” Bobby asked.

“No Crocker; the Boston Strangler!” Kojak replied sarcastically.

“Well, have a good time lieutenant,” Bobby replied and he went back to his desk, picked up his keys and headed off home. 

****

The drive from the precinct to his home was only about ten minutes, but he kept thinking about the lieutenant and Jennifer. He decided he needed more information, and there was one person who might be able to help him. Turning the car round he headed back down town.

Parking at the side of the road Bobby could see Lenny still hard at work selling chestnuts despite it being almost dark.

“Lenny, I need a favour,” he began as soon as they were on their own. “I want you to see if you can find out anything about a chick by the name of Jennifer Ingram. I think she might work for Delaney. Oh and Lenny; this is just between you and me right?” Lenny said he would ask around. Bobby thanked him and headed home.

****

The following afternoon Bobby and Kojak were once again driving back from the Criminal Court when the call came over the radio for any Manhattan South units to attend a robbery at the Purple Passion adult store on Broome Street.

The lieutenant brought the car to a screeching halt outside the shop. Harry Levinson ran up to them;

“Two guys just robbed my cashier, they went that way!” he shouted as he pointed along the street. 

“You’ve had a bad week Harry!” Kojak commented as the two detectives set off in pursuit. They spotted the robbers ahead of them and followed them into an alley where they managed to hide behind a large dumpster. Kojak aimed the car right at them and hit the accelerator. Realising the brown Buick was heading straight for them the two men quickly made a run for it through the warehouse behind them and out into the street beyond. Kojak stopped the car, but by the time the two detectives arrived on the street the two robbers were nowhere to be seen.

****

Back at the precinct Bobby was working at his desk when the phone rang.

“Manhattan South, Detective Crocker,” he began.

“Hey Crocker: It’s Lenny!” the voice on the phone replied. Bobby looked round the room to see where the lieutenant was, thankfully the man was nowhere to be seen.

“Yeah, what have you got?” Bobby asked.

“Well you know that chick you put me onto; Jennifer?” Lenny continued.

“Yeah,” Bobby replied.

“Well the most I can find out is that she’s a high-class hooker and you were right about her working for Delaney. She came out from Cincinnati with him and his mother. She’s currently living in a swanky apartment on 5th Avenue; number 1095,”

“Yeah, OK. Thanks!” Bobby replied hastily when Rizzo suddenly appeared behind him. “I’ll be right there.” He put the phone down and getting up from his desk walked across the room and got his coat from the coat rack.

“Where are YOU going?” Stavros asked.

“I just got a call from an informant. I’ll be back in… no time.” Bobby replied looking at his watch for effect. The other man shrugged and got back on with his work.

****

Standing outside Jennifer’s apartment, Bobby hoped he was doing the right thing. On the drive over to 5th Avenue he’d come up with a plan. Standing outside her door he could just make out the sound of a typewriter and absently wondered if his neighbours were ever bothered by the sound of him playing his piano at all hours. He rang the doorbell.

“Who is it?” a voice called out.

“It’s Detective Crocker Miss Ingram: we met the other evening at the precinct.” Bobby replied. The door opened.

“Hello Detective Crocker,” Jennifer began.

“I’m sorry if I’m bothering you…” Bobby began, “I could have phoned but…”

“No; it’s absolutely no bother,” Jennifer replied, “you’re welcome, and call me Jennifer. What do they call you?” She asked.

“Crocker mostly”, he replied; “although it changes with whatever mood the lieutenant’s in. But my friends call me Bobby.” She smiled.

“Would you like to come in?” Jennifer offered opening the door wider.

“Thank you,” Bobby replied as he entered the plush apartment. He saw the typewriter, “I heard you typing. Are you working?”

“Yes,” she replied, “but writers like to be interrupted.” Bobby looked round the room.

“This is a nice place,” he remarked.

“Thank you,” Jennifer replied, “can I get you something: beer, coffee?”

“Nothing; thank you” Bobby replied politely. He walked over to the window and looked out and then turned back to face Jennifer. 

“Bobby? What? Is it Theo?” Sighing he sat down on one of the sofas. It was now or never.

“I heard you were hoping to open a boutique. Only I think that when you do it shouldn’t be here in Manhattan. It should be somewhere back East, like maybe Cincinnati.” He watched as her expression changed and a tear ran down her face.

“You care about him too don’t you?” She asked. Bobby lowered his head and nodded. “How did you find out?”

“Yesterday, when I was in Delaney’s, I just happened to look in the back.” There was a long pause. “He’s got to be told.”

“Bobby, I love him, I LOVE him.” she wept. “Doesn’t that count for ANYTHING?”

“He’s got to know,” Bobby repeated, “One way or the other. He’s got to be told.”

“I know, I have no choice,” Jennifer realised. Nothing was said for a long time. “I’ll tell him tonight,” Bobby nodded.

“If you don’t, I’ll tell him in the morning.” He replied. She nodded. He got up to leave.

“It must be nice to be Theo Kojak,” she noted, “having two people who care about you SO much.” Bobby nodded and quietly let himself out of the apartment.

****

Back at the precinct Kojak was lying on the sofa in McNeil’s office. A mug of coffee rested on his chest; at least he thought it was coffee. It said ‘coffee’ on the tin but who knew. He was in love and wanted his friend to know it. Eventually sensing that he’d bored Frank enough he headed back across the corridor to his own office and approaching heard his phone ringing but there was no one in the squad room to pick up the call, and by the time he got back to his desk whoever it was had rung off.

****

Bobby yawned as he drove home the following evening.

“Central to 747 K,” the dispatcher’s voice came over the radio. “You have a message from a Lenny Costa – urgent K.”

“This is 747. Let’s have it K” Bobby replied. 

“Hey Crocker, it’s Lenny,” the voice on the radio began.

“Lenny. What’s up?” Bobby replied.

“I think that chick Jennifer is about to get wasted.” Lenny continued.

“What are you talking about?” Bobby asked.

“Well from what I hear she and Mrs Delaney had a fight earlier today, and I think ‘sonny boy’ is on his way over to her apartment – now, ” Lenny replied. “and when he gets through with her, I think he’s going to go after Kojak.”

“OK Lenny, you call the precinct and tell the lieutenant to meet me at Jennifer’s apartment as fast as he can.” Making sure there was enough room Bobby turned the car round and switching the siren on ‘red-lighted it’ up to 5th Avenue.

****

He parked outside the apartment building and ran through the foyer and rather than wait for the elevator ran up the stairs to Jennifer’s apartment. Standing outside her door he rang the bell and knocked but there was no answer.

“Jennifer, it’s me Crocker are you there?” he called out. He touched the door and it opened. Quietly he entered the room he’d left only 24 hours earlier. The place was a mess. Jennifer was lying on the floor over by the window. Bobby ran over and crouched down. He felt her neck. Her skin was still warm, but there was no pulse. The phone rang. He picked up the receiver. “Yeah?”

“Would this be Lieutenant Kojak?” the voice began.

“Delaney!” Bobby replied sharply.

“That pretty girlfriend of yours. Are you standing there having a lot of memories?” Delaney continued.

“You killed her,” Bobby replied. “You’ve got to be out of your mind!”

“You’d like to get even wouldn’t you?” Delaney continued. “That’s something you shouldn’t put off Kojak, like you being reunited with that tramp girlfriend of yours.”

“Where and when?” Bobby asked.

“The Neptune Theatre on the corner of 3rd and East 60th,” Delaney replied. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Oh and come alone.” Bobby slammed the phone down. Then he picked it up again and quickly dialled the precinct.

“This is Crocker; I want an ambulance, the Coroner and Forensics at 1095 Fifth Avenue, Apartment 7c.”

“Crocker, what’s going on,” a voice was heard behind him. Bobby looked up from where he was sat on the floor and saw the lieutenant looking at Jennifer.

“She’s dead lieutenant,” Bobby spoke softly as he stood up. Kojak crouched down and stroked Jennifer’s face. “Delaney... ”

“Delaney?” Kojak replied hoarsely, “What are you talking about Crocker? Why would he want to kill her? Are you nuts?”

Bobby sat back down on a chair near to, but a respectable distance from the lieutenant and Jennifer.

“Listen to me lieutenant,” he began speaking as gently as he could.

“Listen to what Crocker? What are YOU doing here?” Kojak asked as close to losing control as Bobby had ever seen. “What IS this?”

“She was going to tell you,” Bobby continued.

“Tell me WHAT?” Kojak asked.

“That she worked for Delaney.” Bobby finished.

“What are you talking ABOUT? The only chicks who work for Delaney are hookers!” Kojak replied as he stood up realisation dawning. “Are you trying to tell me that Jennifer was a hooker? Is that what you’re trying to tell me Detective? That my girlfriend was a hooker: a prostitute? You’re lying!” Bobby stood back up. 

“Look around you lieutenant,” he began, “what do you think bought this place?” The next moment he was on the floor, blood pouring from his nose. No one spoke for a while, and then Bobby sat up, wiped his face and began his story; “Stavros and I went to Delaney’s yesterday. I went in the back room and I saw her, in the massage parlour.” He didn’t bother saying who else had been in the room; there was no point.

“Well she might have been there,” Kojak began. “She could have been there talking to some people for a story she was writing.”

“Come ON lieutenant!” Bobby began, “What are you going to do? You want to hit me again? She was a prostitute and there’s nothing you can do or say that's going to change that fact. But I do know that she loved you and was about to give all of that up just for YOU; that’s probably why Delaney killed her.” Kojak seemed to relax a little, “Hey! How long have we known one another? You think I like saying things like this?” Kojak shook his head. He’d known Bobby for just under five years now and knew that the young man would have hated having to do what he’d just done, just as HE would have hated it had their positions been reversed. He watched as Bobby got to his feet and went into the bathroom to wipe the blood off his face. He felt ashamed. The young man was probably the nearest thing to a son he’d ever have and he’d just smacked him. There was a time when Bobby would probably have punched him back, but over the years his hot head had cooled somewhat for which Kojak was truly grateful. 

“Are you alright?” he asked when Bobby returned.

“I’ve had worse.” Bobby replied. The sound of approaching sirens could be heard coming from outside. “Come on lieutenant; we’ve got work to do.”

****

Kojak walked up to the front of the movie theatre and wasn’t surprised to find the door unlocked. He’d ordered Bobby to keep out of sight and go round the back. Entering the building he walked across the foyer and through the door into the auditorium. He rested against the back wall and looked round. Directly above him was the projection room; in front of him were seats and a large screen with a back-stage area behind. To the left and right of him were rows of pillars supporting arched walkways that led from the upper back stage area to the projection room. 

At the back of the building Bobby had managed to break in through the stage entrance and, gun drawn, was silently making his way through to the back-stage area. Kojak began walking down the centre aisle.

“Delaney!” he called out. His answer was a shot fired from the walkway to his left. He dived and lay on the floor among the seats. A shot rang out from the opposite walkway hitting the back of the seat nearest to him. 

“Does that answer your question?” Delaney called out. Kojak crawled over to the right aisle and hid behind a pillar. In the meantime Bobby, who was still back-stage, was quietly climbing up one of the wall ladders that provided access to the overhead lighting rig and the arched walkways. “You’ve taken a long time finding a seat for the movie Kojak,” Delaney continued. “But I’m glad you’re finally settled.” Kojak looked up. The voice was coming from the projection room. “Did your girlfriend ever tell you she was in the movies?” Delaney asked. At that moment Jennifer appeared on the screen wearing a skimpy outfit and ‘entertaining’ a gentleman who was dressed as a TV repair man.” Kojak squeezed his eyes shut. There was the sound of footsteps. Kojak looked out from behind the pillar and saw Delaney running down the central aisle.

“How about that? You and I both know how sweet it is, don’t we Theo?” Delaney called out. Kojak stood up. The man standing on the left hand walkway fired his gun. The lieutenant fired back at him and at Delaney. 

Having climbed to the top of the wall ladder Bobby had gained access to the right hand walkway. He managed to sneak up on the hidden gunman and had knocked him out with a right hook. Using the fire hose from the opposite wall the man was now tied to a pillar. Bobby recognised him as being one of the two men who killed 'Swampy'. Delaney and the other man were still firing at the lieutenant.

“Are you OK lieutenant?” Bobby called out.

“Yeah,” Kojak replied. Delaney had gone back to his hiding place in the projection room.

“I got one,” Bobby continued.

“Projection room!” Kojak called out.

“I’ll cover you,” Bobby replied. 

Kojak got up from his place behind the pillar and managed to get to the back wall where a large heavy curtain hung. Gripping the fabric he slowly climbed. Delaney began firing at him through one of the small windows until there was a click: he was out of ammunition. The other gunman was pinned down by Bobby. Kojak reached the ledge and climbed over the barrier and on to the walkway. The gunman was still firing at Bobby and didn’t hear Kojak until it was too late. A swift kick to the mid-section and he was down and cuffed.

Fearing for his life Delaney ran out of the projection room and headed down the emergency stairs. He came to a halt when Kojak appeared at the bottom. Panicked he turned round, but Bobby was blocking his escape. Kojak slowly began to climb the stairs and Bobby began to descend. In a last ditch bid at freedom Delaney jumped at Kojak but missed and ended up in a heap at the bottom. Kojak and Bobby met in the middle.

“Oops!” Bobby remarked as he reached for his handcuffs. 

****

A month later the squad were enjoying an evening out together. It was rare for them to all have the same evening off and they’d decided to go bowling. Kojak was watching and smiling to himself as Bobby tried to teach his current girlfriend the finer points of the sport, but sensed the kid wasn’t getting very far.

“Hey, when we’re through here, why don’t we go get a pizza?” Stavros suggested.

“You know something?” Kojak began. “It’s been a month.”

“What do you mean?” Bobby asked innocently.

“You don’t have to try so hard any more. You think I don’t know what’s going on? You guys baby-sitting me?” Kojak continued pretending to sound annoyed. 

“That’s not true lieutenant!” Rizzo replied indignantly.

“Theo, the only reason you’re here is to hold the popcorn!” Captain McNeil chimed in. “Now, go bowl – that’s an order!”

Putting out his cigarette Kojak got off his seat and picked up a bowling ball. He arrived at the lane at the exact same time as an attractive blonde.

“Oh I’m sorry, go right ahead.” He politely offered.

“Thank you,” the girl replied. She launched the ball, but it ended up in the gully. “Oh my!” she remarked. “I’m not very good at this.”

“It’s probably your grip,” Kojak replied “You know, the way you hold the ball. It’s really not very difficult.”

“Really?” the girl replied.

“Here, why don’t I show you,” he purred….


End file.
